Enemy Within - Shadows Over Bögenhafen Part II fan screenplay
by David 1925
Summary: Is this what the Warhammer world has been waiting for? Well, let's see. It's the third episode of a screenplay adaptation of Warhammer Fantasy Roleplaying's (WFRP) "Enemy Within" campaign! It is a wholly unofficial fan work and not endorsed by Games Workshop - see copyright disclaimers in the script.


WARHAMMER

THE ENEMY WITHIN

3: SHADOWS OVER BÖGENHAFEN PART II

Written by

David Pilling

Based on The Warhammer Fantasy Roleplaying Game's "Enemy Within" Campaign

This screenplay is completely unofficial and in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited.

Games Workshop, GW, Warhammer, Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay, the Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay logo, WFRP, the Enemy Within campaign and all associated marks, names, races, race insignia, characters, vehicles, locations, units, artefacts, illustrations and images from the Warhammer world are either ®, TM and/or © Copyright Games Workshop Ltd, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world and as further used under licence by Cubicle 7 Entertainment Limited and others.

Used without permission. No challenge to their status intended.

All rights reserved to their respective owners.

See Games Workshop's "Intellectual Property Policy ", as published on its website, for further information.

EXT. TITLE SEQUENCE

Blackness.

MYRA (O.S.)

(singing)

In the dark

Of the night

Just wait for the light

Light comes up on the statue of Sigmar Heldenhammer in the deserted Königplatz square in Altdorf and on its inscription "PRAISE BE TO SIGMAR, 1ST EMPEROR AND FOREVER GOD OF THE EMPIRE".

MYRA

Look to your God

Your home and your hearth

For your heart

For your soul

Apparently out of nowhere dark purple tentacles, azure blue on their underside, slither around the base of the statue and begin to wrap themselves around the lower legs of it.

MYRA

For the Emperor

Will provide

Our bread and ale

And Sigmar

Will protect

The tentacles, becoming thicker and more muscular, continue to writhe their way up the statue, encircling its chest and arms.

MYRA

So whatever your wares

Whatever your cares

Eat, drink and be merry

Because we all meet our Makers

At the End of Times

The tentacles tense and squeeze the statue. It shatters into a thousand pieces as the tentacles vanish into the aethyr.

The warhammer falls and clatters to the ground. It should also splinter into bits but instead remains intact. It then blurs into an image of a golden warhammer and the titles appear in sequence.

FADE TO:

WARHAMMER

FADE TO:

THE ENEMY WITHIN

FADE TO:

3: SHADOWS OVER BÖGENHAFEN PART II

FADE TO:

INT. TEUGEN HOUSE - NIGHT

Teugen sits at his desk consulting a lengthy scroll. Gideon paces the room.

TEUGEN

Good. And tell them the Ordo will meet again here tomorrow night. Send a couple of the servants to keep an eye on the strangers. Not in their livery. Then speak to Gurney to give them a warning. The halfling came here today apparently looking for work. They're staying on a barge - the Berebeli. But the priest?

GIDEON

It's not as if Sigmar is going to save your soul is it?

TEUGEN

Don't remind me.

GIDEON

(soothingly)

Do not fret Johannes. Leave that to me. You need only wait two days now not four. Then your bargain will be re-made, and this time your soul safe not just for seven years but for the rest of your life. And what a life with all the gifts and rewards the Changer of Ways can provide. Now read the scroll again.

TEUGEN

I thought I understood the language of Chaos magic. Why are there so many unfamiliar passages?

GIDEON

Sweet cousin, this is the darkest of ritual magic - it is fully known only by a few. This was prepared by the Magister Imperialis himself. We took a great risk to get it to you. You do trust his wisdom?

TEUGEN

I only know of him through you. What choice do I have?

GIDEON

None cousin, if you want to live. Now, read it again.

Teugen begins chanting from the scroll in a harsh, guttural language. Gideon finds the words pleasing as he half-transforms into his true daemonic form.

EXT. MAGISTRATE RICHTER'S LODGINGS - MORNING

A well-appointed townhouse on an affluent street. Dieter, Lucia and Max are outside.

MAX

This is it.

He knocks loudly. Andrea answers looking worried.

ANDREA

What do you three want? He's not to be disturbed. The physician is with him.

DIETER

We heard that he was unwell.

LUCIA

But we have information for him. That can't wait.

ANDREA

As I said he is not to be disturbed. Please go...

DIETER

In a former life I was a priest of Shallya. Perhaps I can help.

MAX

And she's a wizard. She could magic him better.

Lucia looks at Max sternly.

ANDREA

Really? And you?

MAX

I'll stand guard.

Andrea beckons Lucia and Dieter inside. Somewhat uncomfortably, Max adopts the pose of a sentry. Franz Steinhäger walks past his nose in the air. He goes on a little way, takes out some keys but realises the door is already open. Max stiffens.

INT. STEINHÄGER OFFICES - MORNING

Steinhäger walks into the courtyard. The Guard Dog is still asleep. He opens a side door.

STEINHÄGER

What do I pay you two for? You open up then fall to sleep.

The Porter comes out bleary-eyed. His keys are back on his waist.

PORTER

I do apologise Herr Steinhäger.

STEINHÄGER

You did actually lock up last night?

PORTER

(tapping the keys)

Of course. My keys never left my side.

STEINHÄGER

Good, is my office open?

PORTER

Of course not. I never open it unless you are here.

STEINHÄGER

Well, open it up.

The Porter goes to the door of the office. It is still locked.

PORTER

(relieved)

See?

He unlocks it and Steinhäger enters.

INT. STEINHÄGER OFFICES - CONTINUOUS

Steinhäger checks the secret panel, his desk and behind the Bögenhafen map. All appears to be in order. He relaxes, sits in his chair, puts his feet on the table and closes his eyes.

INT. MAGISTRATE RICHTER'S LODGINGS - MOMENTS LATER

Richter lies in bed delirious, his eyes bulging and his tongue swollen purple. Doktor Heichtdorn, a fussy man in his early sixties, is with him looking puzzled, holding a handkerchief over his mouth. Andrea, Lucia and Dieter stand looking on.

DOKTOR HEICHTDORN

Well, I haven't seen anything like this since I tended to poor Karl.

Andrea bursts into tears.

ANDREA

And look what happened to him! Choked to death on his own tongue, head the size of a purple watermelon. A friend in the Mourners' Guild told me it took them two days to make him fit for burial.

DOKTOR HEICHTDORN

Now dear, keep him warm and I shall return to him tonight.

ANDREA

Is that it? Can't you give him something? Anything?

DOKTOR HEICHTDORN

I'm afraid not. Now, I must be going. There's been an outbreak of Packer's Pox - infected livestock I expect. Always happens at Schaffenfest.

He hurriedly writes on a small piece of paper then snaps shut his small medicine bag. He hands the piece of paper to Andrea.

DOKTOR HEICHTDORN

My fee. Good day.

He leaves. Dieter begins to closely examine Richter.

ANDREA

Were you telling the truth about being a Priest of Shallya? I thought they were all women?

Lucia nods.

DIETER

I have seen this before. A long time ago. He has the early stages of purple brain fever. It is a disease of Chaos. But it is possible that it can be cured.

ANDREA

It can? How?

DIETER

A delicate combination of herbs and you need to keep him cool. Warmth will just accelerate the... the process.

ANDREA

Do you have them?

DIETER

No.

LUCIA

Alfie visited a herbalist yesterday, here for Schaffenfest. Elvyra Kleinestun.

DIETER

Then we'll go to her. And return as soon as we can.

INT. THE MERCHANTS' GUILD - MORNING

Elsa and Myra wait in the entrance hall. There is a front desk carved with imperial crosses and coins at which a CLERK sits. There is a display of old coins in glass cases.

ELSA

Now this one bears Magnus the Pious' head. Must be nearly two hundred years old. They have some Dwarven coins too. Look, this one depicts the alliance of Sigmar and High King Kurgan Ironbeard. If it's genuine it must be over two thousand years old.

MYRA

(whispering)

If it was how much would it be worth now?

ELSA

A small fortune. You're not seriously thinking of... and they say Dwarves are greedy.

A door opens and one of MAGIRIUS'S SERVANTS enters. She is in her late teens and wears purple livery with a gold-coloured symbol of a pair of scales. The scales are unbalanced by a pile of gold coins on one side. On the same side are the initials F.M.

MAGIRIUS SERVANT

Herr Magirius thanks you for your interest in donating to the Ordo. Regrettably, he is rather busy at present.

ELSA

But...

MAGIRIUS SERVANT

But he will be taking lunch at the Golden Trout. My master invites you and your companions to join him. I'm told the fish is really very good.

She holds her left hand out expecting a tip. Elsa bridles at this but Myra gives her a coin. The Servant bows and leaves.

ELSA

Fake?

MYRA

Of course.

INT. THE RUGGBRODER HOUSE - MORNING

Alfie sits in front of an aged desk in a dowdy, dark study. Behind the desk sits Heironymous Ruggbroder. He wears the same clothes as he wore to the opening of the Schaffenfest. He is reading Alfie's letters of recommendation.

RUGGBRODER

Very impressive. If you were genuinely seeking employment I would consider it. But you are not. My servants tell me that you were seen meeting Johannes Teugen yesterday afternoon. Why?

EXT. SCHAFFENFEST - MORNING

Max, Lucia and Dieter are walking through the CROWDS. A bored CHILD is handing out flyers. Max takes one. He starts reading it expecting it to be of no moment but something about it sparks his interest.

LUCIA

There's Elvyra's tent.

MAX

Oh good. Dieter, if she has what you need how long will it take to concoct or whatever it is that needs doing?

DIETER

The tolling of a couple of hour bells or so. Why do you ask?

MAX

Oh, no reason. As you two were fond of saying yesterday there's something I need to do. I'll see you later.

LUCIA

Max?

Max hurries off in the opposite direction discarding the flyer as he does.

Lucia picks it up and she and Dieter read it.

ONLY AT SCHAFFENFEST AND ONLY TODAY!

CHANCE OF A LIFETIME!

Think you could joust against a real Knight but never had the chance? Today's your day as for one day only ALL-COMERS ARE WELCOME!

Graf Wilhelm von Saponatheim offers a prize of 25 Gold Crowns for successful challengers.

All necessary equipment provided.

Some risk of mortal injury.

INT. THE RUGGBRODER HOUSE - MORNING

The study as before. Alfie is sat as Ruggbroder is pacing the study now more animated than before reading from pieces of parchment.

RUGGBRODER

Johannes always kept himself to himself. It was Karl who took over the business after their father passed. Made a decent success of it and understood that the four families needed to cooperate to make the town a commercial success again, after my father and their grandfathers rebuilt it after the greenskin incursion. So Johannes took himself off to Nuln and the life of a perpetual student.

ALFIE

What did he study?

RUGGBRODER

That I don't know. What I do know is that two months after he returned with his so-called cousin, his brother was dead and Karl's best friend driven mad.

ALFIE

So-called cousin?

RUGGBRODER

Gideon he calls himself. A distant cousin so Johannes says. I've known the Teugens all my life and no-

one had ever mentioned him before.

ALFIE

And his friend?

RUGGBRODER

You might have seen him? Ulthar? The madman in the square?

ALFIE

Yes, he was raving at us the other day.

RUGGBRODER

I suspect he may have learnt the truth of it. It would explain the change in him. A great pity. He was a clever and kind man. Anyway, Johannes took over the family business with Gideon's help and that's when co-operation ceased. How he gets the contracts he does I again do not know. From people who I've traded with for decades and who I thought decent and loyal.

(referring to the pieces of parchment)

I've suspected sorcery before but never had the proof.

ALFIE

What about now?

RUGGBRODER

Proof counts for little in this town as you may have noticed.

EXT. SCHAFFENFEST - MORNING

Dieter and Lucia are at Elvyra's stall.

ELVYRA

I can make it. But it will take until early afternoon. And then it should be applied as quickly as possible. You know how?

DIETER

Yes. We'll come back later.

Dieter goes to leave.

LUCIA

Do you sell sleeping draughts by any chance?

ELVYRA

Yes, yes I do.

LUCIA

Did you sell any to a fellow Halfling by any chance yesterday?

ELVYRA

I sell many things to many people.

LUCIA

He's a friend of ours. Alfie?

ELVYRA

I may have done. He said they were for a friend but I've heard that too many times before.

LUCIA

What did he say was wrong with his friend?

ELVYRA

That he couldn't sleep. That's not so uncommon.

DIETER

Anything else?

ELVYRA

He said his friend was starting to shake. I told him his friend would need to come and see me in Weissbruck for that.

DIETER

I see.

LUCIA

Well, we shall make sure that his friend does just that I think. Thank you.

Dieter and Lucia leave.

EXT. GÖTTENPLATZ - MORNING

Myra and Elsa are being assailed by Ulthar.

ULTHAR

Beware the woman with the sword of death! It has the mark upon it! She therefore must have the mark upon her!

Myra turns, unsheathes the sword and grabs Ulthar by the neck.

MYRA

Now look you. Yesterday it was Max and now it's me?

She notices the Teugen symbol on his medallion.

MYRA

It's you that has the mark. That's Teugen symbol isn't it?

ULTHAR

Yes, but from when it was honourable.

ELSA

And when was that?

ULTHAR

Before Karl was murdered.

ELSA

Karl?

ULTHAR

The brother. Unnatural it all was. The man who is not a man. Come to my home. I will show you.

Myra looks around warily.

MYRA

Very well. But no more shouting.

The three of them head off out of the square, with Ulthar leading the way. They are followed at a distance by a TEUGEN SERVANT.

ELSA

What did Lucia make of your sabre?

MYRA

There is some magic in it apparently. Beyond that she's not sure. So perfectly safe until proved otherwise.

She nonchalantly twirls it in the air as Ulthar recoils from it. She sees this and reluctantly sheathes it.

EXT. JOUSTING TOURNEY - MIDDAY

The tip of a sharp metal-tipped lance twirls in the air. A pennant flutters from near its tip bearing the Saponatheim coat of arms - a gold boat above a fish on a blue background.

HERALD

Lords, ladies and gentleman, Graf Wilhelm von Saponatheim's champion, Sir Faustus Bach.

SIR FAUSTUS is grim-faced and bored. He acknowledges the crowds, dressed in his full gun metal grey plate armour and shield, aboard a huge black barded warhorse. He slams shut his helmet's visor. He spurs his mount and begins to charge.

There is a small grandstand on which MINOR NOBLES and their ENTOURAGES sit. On the other side of the makeshift arena are the COMMONERS. Among them are Gurney Dumkopf, his Stevedore Thugs, Lucia and Dieter.

Trying to control a small riding horse Max charges towards Sir Faustus. He has been given a leather helmet, a wooden shield and a blunt roughly hewn lance.

Sir Faustus tilts at Max but misses as Max's horse veers out of the way to oh's and ah's from the crowd. Max is still too busy trying to control the horse to tilt back.

HERALD

A poor first effort indeed. Three tries left for von Kreigler!

LUCIA

We should have bought some healing poultices.

They turn at the end of their marks. Max appears to have control of his mount now at least and charges back more purposefully. This time he does tilt at Sir Faustus but it is no more than a feint as he has to duck to avoid being impaled on Sir Faustus' lance tip.

DIETER

Is there nothing you can do?

LUCIA

I think a knight being struck by lightning on a sunny day might be a bit obvious?

They charge at each other again. This time both lances make contact. Max strikes only a glancing blow to Sir Faustus' shield, shearing his lance, but Sir Faustus's embeds itself in Max's shield stripping it off his arm. The nobles are exultant, the commoners downcast.

They reach the ends of their marks again. Max looks round expecting to be handed a fresh lance but isn't given one.

HERALD

Von Kreigler has one last chance if he wants it or he can yield now? Will he choose bravery or infamy?

What is left of his lance is about the length of his Zweihänder. He sees Sir Faustus beginning to charge again. Visibly annoyed, but with little choice, he counter-charges.

The action slows. We see the horses' faces panting, Sir Faustus' gauntlets tighten on his lance and reins and Max's face contorted in thought and concentration.

They close.

The steel tip of Sir Faustus' lance misses Max's face by an inch as he sways then swivels in the saddle, wielding the lance two-handed as he strikes Sir Faustus hard across the neck.

The action speeds up again as Sir Faustus is thrown backwards from his horse to the ground. The force of the fall jerks his visor open. He is stunned but otherwise unharmed.

SIR FAUSTUS

(to himself)

Commoner bastards.

He slams the visor shut again out of embarrassment as he gets to his knees and then to his feet, brushing aside the SQUIRES who have rushed over to help him.

HERALD

Well I never. Er... your winner Herr Kreigler!

The commoners erupt into wild applause as Max eggs them on. The nobles look like they think a riot is about to start before politely applauding. Lucia and Dieter join in.

INT. THE RUGGBRODER HOUSE - MIDDAY

Ruggbroder is now seated, looking thoughtful.

RUGGBRODER

All I can do is send word to Graf Wilhelm at Castle Grauenberg. He doesn't sully himself with the Schaffenfest personally. I'll send one of my servants. It's only a day's ride. But the Graf cares little about what goes on here so long as he gets his taxes on time.

ALFIE

What about the Watch?

RUGGBRODER

Watch Captain Goertrin is a dour man and a stickler for procedure. Even if you get past his pomposity he won't act without the authority of a magistrate - not against Teugen or Steinhäger, unless you can catch them red-handed. If you showed him the copy letters you have made then it would be you who would be arrested for breaking and entering into Steinhäger's offices. I wouldn't advise you attempt the same with Teugen.

ALFIE

Why?

RUGGBRODER

He conducts all of his business from his house. He has own private guards, dogs and his and it would seem Gideon's sorcery. If you were caught you'd be hung before morning. In any case, I can at least keep an eye on who comes and goes from there. Now, do you have other copies of the letters?

ALFIE

Yes.

RUGGBRODER

Then I'll give these to my servant to take to the Graf. They may sway him. He's been afraid that what happened to the Jungfreuds in Ubersreik will happen to him.

ALFIE

What happened to them?

RUGGBRODER

The Emperor has put the town under the command of State Troops and stripped them of their titles.

He stands.

RUGGBRODER

If you do find out anything more then let me know.

They both rise and shake hands.

EXT. THE PIT - MIDDAY

A squalid part of town on the other side of the river. Ulthar leads Myra and Elsa towards his hovel.

They pass a small stone building with statues of doves and a sign that reads "MERCYHOUSE". A PRIESTESS OF SHALLYA hands out chunks of bread and soup to a line of URCHINS and BEGGARS.

Seeing the relatively well-dressed Myra and Elsa they break off and approach them. Myra hands out a few coins.

They are still being watched at a distance by one of TEUGEN's SERVANTS.

ELSA

I hope they were real?

MYRA

They were.

ULTHAR

Here... here, come.

He ushers them into his wooden hovel. There are no windows or door, just moth-eaten bits of cloth over the entrance.

INT. ULTHAR'S HOVEL - CONTINUOUS

A single room with cooking pot, small fire, stools and a badly made straw bed.

ULTHAR

Sit... please.

Myra and Elsa sit as Ulthar rummages around under his bed. He retrieves a battered journal. He leafs through it.

ULTHAR

See. Here. Proof of the madness.

On the pages he shows them he has roughly drawn two figures. One is a man wearing the Teugen medallion with horns on his head; the other is a Daemon wearing a human mask. They stand over a bed-ridden man with giant, bulging eyes and a hugely swollen tongue.

ULTHAR

I drew it at the time. My poor friend!

There is writing below the drawing in a wild, shaky hand.

ULTHAR

(reading)

The physicians and priests can do nothing. He is dying. I tell them that Daemons walk and Karl has been taken but none listen!

He turns the page.

ULTHAR

Grief unbound and untold! My dearest friend and companion died today, choked by his own bloated tongue. Johannes laughs and celebrates with his Daemon. The Mark of Chaos is upon him and upon all of Bögenhafen!

He closes the journal and begins to sob on the bed.

ELSA

(comforting him)

I'm so sorry.

ULTHAR

(begging)

Avenge him... you must avenge him! Swear you will?

Elsa looks to Myra.

MYRA

We will.

They both take his hand.

ULTHAR

Then may our Gods bless you but be merciless with their souls!

INT. MAGISTRATE RICHTER'S LODGINGS - AFTERNOON

Andrea, Dieter and Lucia are at Richter's bedside. Dieter is administering the herbal remedy by rubbing it on Richter's forehead and tongue.

DIETER

That should begin to deal with the swelling. Now give a couple of drops of this on his tongue at sunset and sunrise until the fever passes.

He hands Andrea a small, stoppered bottle.

ANDREA

Thank you. Will he be cured?

DIETER

He has a chance at least now. Only time will tell.

ANDREA

How long until we know?

DIETER

The next two days or so will be critical. I warn you though, if he does live, his appearance may be altered. What has happened to him is not natural. Had he had any visitors yesterday?

ANDREA

Well, he had to deal with his cases at Court yesterday, but he was on the bench for that. He sent me to speak to Herr Teugen after you presented your complaint. Then he came back here. Oh, but then...

LUCIA

Then what?

ANDREA

Well, later Watch Captain Goertrin visited. He saw the Magistrate in private but I showed him in and out. He looked oddly cheerful. I shouldn't say it but he's a bit of a sourpuss normally. And he was wearing a ring. I hadn't seen him wear a ring before. I tried to joke with him that perhaps he had finally got married and that's why he seemed so happy but he then he lost his humour and just walked off.

LUCIA

What did the ring look like?

ANDREA

It was gold. With quite a large black stone.

LUCIA

Worn on which hand and finger?

ANDREA

His left marriage finger. That's what made me think he'd been wed you see. You don't think that he is in danger too do you?

Lucia and Dieter exchange glances.

DIETER

No, I don't think so. You've been most helpful. Magistrate Richter is lucky to have you. Do keep me informed as to his progress.

Lucia and Dieter make to leave. Andrea still looks fearful.

DIETER

Shallya's blessings to you both. I shall pray for him.

They leave the room and close the door behind them.

LUCIA

Will you?

DIETER

Will I what?

LUCIA

Pray for him?

DIETER

Perhaps.

INT. THE GOLDEN TROUT - AFTERNOON

Myra and Elsa sit at a dining table with Magirius in The Golden Trout's opulently laid out restaurant. Other well-dressed MERCHANTS are also dining.

Magirius is dressed in exotic furs even though he is indoors. He is slim, sharply featured and in his late forties. He is nervous and sweating as he eats a large, rare steak.

Myra is making the most of a paid for lunch and is expertly picking apart a lobster. Elsa on the other hand picks at a rather more humble looking pie.

MAGIRIUS

Where may I ask did you learn to pick apart a lobster?

MYRA

Middenheim. How do you get them here? We're weeks away from the sea.

MAGIRIUS

Brought here from Marienburg alive my dear. One of the many benefits of our relative prosperity.

MYRA

Relatively new found prosperity so we hear?

MAGIRIUS

That is true. Johannes has galvanised us since he arrived. He learnt much in his studies in Nuln.

MYRA

And exactly what did he learn there?

MAGIRIUS

The ways of the world and the future. The future is money and commerce not in passed down titles. Look around you. None of these people have titles or land to speak of. My father was a humble tailor. I learnt his trade then began to specialise.

(feeling his furs)

This is Norscan bear and this Grey Mountain wolf. The attire of our ancestors yes, but expertly tanned and made to measure. I export mostly to the capital. I was then made head of the Tailors' Guild and now head the Merchants' Guild itself. All through work not birthright.

MYRA

(whispering)

And what part does the Ordo Septenarius play in all of this?

MAGIRIUS

There's no need to whisper. Many of the people here are part of its Outer Council of forty nine. I am fortunate to be part of its Inner Council of seven.

MYRA

Who are the others?

MAGIRIUS

(considering his answer)

Johannes and Franz I think you know of already. As for the rest they choose to remain anonymous. That is their right and one which I and you should respect. Some prefer to keep their philanthropy to themselves and their gods.

ELSA

And which gods would those be?

MAGIRIUS

Between us I think we have our Old World pantheon adequately covered.

ELSA

Tell me this. Which of those gods demands the sacrifice of a Dwarf?

MAGIRIUS

(with a fork full of bloody steak)

The Dwarf's death was a tragedy but no offering to the gods. I can assure you I would have no truck with sacrifice, human, Dwarf, Elf or even a Halfling. He was found in the sewers was he not?

MYRA

But there are rituals are there not?

MAGIRIUS

There are meetings. Some of the trappings of them are, I grant you, a trifle theatrical but no more than that.

STEFANIE, a waitress, passes with a dessert trolley.

MAGIRIUS

Talking of which, can I interest you in dessert?

ELSA

What about in three days' time?

MAGIRIUS

I don't know what you mean?

ELSA

You'll all be rich by the end of Schaffenfest?

MAGIRIUS

Oh that. Yes there is a plan to meet which will, through the power of prayer alone, increase our trading position. Which in turn will benefit both our members and the whole of Bögenhafen. Stefanie here was tilling the fields in all weathers before we were able to open this establishment. Which do you think she prefers?

(to Stefanie who smiles appreciatively)

I will have the trifle.

ELSA

But what of...

MYRA

I'll have the cheeseboard. And the Middenheim aquavit.

MAGIRIUS

Excellent choices. Now, I've never been able to crack the Middenheim fur market. A pity with it being so far north. Do you have any contacts there?

MYRA

Perhaps, or perhaps your prayers can conjure some?

MAGIRIUS

Why don't you tell me?

He pours more wine for Myra as the table is cleared.

EXT. THE BEREBELI BARGE - EVENING

Myra, Dieter, Lucia, Alfie, Elsa and Josef sit on the deck of the barge. The quayside is otherwise deserted.

JOSEF

Well I'm all set. I'll be leaving a day or so after Schaffenfest. I agreed a deal with Haagen this afternoon. Do you know if you'll be coming with me?

DIETER

Assume that we are for now. We need to discuss what we do in the meantime. Might be best if you don't hear about it, just in case?

JOSEF

Having got to know you all a little and knowing Max a great deal, I agree. I shall take my leave.

He goes below taking a flagon of ale and a cup.

MYRA

Where is Max anyway?

LUCIA

We left him celebrating his victory as a self-dubbed Knight of the People.

MYRA

Well, we can make plans in his absence. What are we going to do in the next three days... if anything? I mean for all we know, despite the trappings, it may be as Magirius described it, just a get rich quick scheme?

LUCIA

If that was the case I'd expect to have found spells of Chamon or Ulgu not Chaos magic.

MYRA

Of what?

LUCIA

Two of the other Winds of Magic, metal and shadow, alchemy and illusion. No, there is a much darker purpose to all of this. I suspect that Magirius, Steinhäger and even Teugen may be being deceived themselves. But to exactly what purpose I cannot tell.

ALFIE

Maybe the Graf will intervene as Ruggbroder suggested?

ELSA

From what you said it didn't sound like he held out much hope?

ALFIE

What about Edel, the Sigmar priest?

DIETER

I'm not sure about him or anyone else in this town. The temples take money from the Ordo and he seems to know Teugen well.

ALFIE

What about sending for help? To Ubersreik or Altdorf?

DIETER

They're two and four days' rides away.

ELSA

What about your magic?

LUCIA

My Order forbids sending any sign in the stars unless it's pre-arranged or a wizard is in mortal peril. Which is why I've been suspicious about those I have seen recently. Besides, it would still take days for help to arrive from Altdorf even if it was seen and acted upon.

DIETER

No, if anything is to be done, we must take matters into our own hands. We need to know where the ritual is to take place and disrupt it - catch them red-handed. Then the Watch will have to act.

MYRA

But we'll have to do that without making it obvious. I think we were being watched today.

DIETER

Do you think your new friend Magirius would tell you?

MYRA

Possibly. I dangled a few carrots about contacts in Middenheim. He might even do so without being coerced. He struck me as a coward at heart.

LUCIA

And who might those Middenheim contacts of yours be?

MYRA

I gave him the names who signed the Lieberung affidavit. He seemed suitably impressed.

LUCIA

You know those names are real don't you?

MYRA

I've no idea. But if Lieberung thought the inheritance was real then we assume the names would be? I was only a humble entertainer then, remember? (beat) I volunteer Lucia to get the name of the place out of Magirius if it comes to it rather than interrogate me.

DIETER

No, he's your contact and you are best able to keep out of sight.

ALFIE

And to kill any passing Daemons with her magic sword.

MYRA

Well, now that you've all agreed that, I think I may go and cheat Descartes out of some more money.

She gets up. As she does so Gurney Dumkopf and eight of his Stevedore Thugs come onto the quayside, carrying clubs and torches.

MYRA

On second thoughts. Get below and get your weapons.

Elsa, Dieter and Alfie rush below. Lucia stands and her and Myra move towards the top of the gangplank.

The Thugs fan out around Dumkopf who moves towards the bottom of the gangplank.

DUMKOPF

I've a message for you.

MYRA

Don't tell me, you're giving us the freedom of the town for the rest of Schaffenfest?

Elsa, Dieter, Alfie and Josef come back on deck and point their missile weapons towards the Thugs as Josef brandishes his Zweihänder.

DUMKOPF

No-one needs to get hurt. Tonight at least.

JOSEF

Gurney Dumkopf. Who's paying you?

DUMKOPF

None of your business. I thought you'd have more sense Quartjin than put this lot up. They're trouble and they're not welcome.

LUCIA

Not welcome by who?

DUMKOPF

Never you mind. You use any spells and you'll be strung up by the morning for a witch.

DIETER

What's the message?

DUMKOPF

Keep yer noses out of what don't belong to you. Or you'll be at the bottom of the river not on it. You got that?

ALFIE

You can tell them from us that whoever it is can stick their message up their...

ELSA

(putting her hand over his mouth)

Now's not the time.

DUMKOPF

But if yer wanting trouble right now, we haven't had a good fight all week have we boys?

The Thugs shout in agreement and take a couple of steps forward.

DUMKOPF

Now what's it to be?

At that moment Max comes onto the quayside. He is on the same horse he won the joust on, but now carries a proper lance and shield and wears a polished plate breastplate and plumed open helm. He is quite drunk.

MAX

Evening all. Are we having a party?

THUG NO.1

It's Kreigler the Conqueror!

THUG NO.2

Sir Max of the Schaffenfest!

THUG NO.3

The Bruiser of Bögenhafen!

The three Thugs look at Dumkopf suddenly unsure of their loyalties, as does Dumkopf.

MAX

Well, my stout-hearted steadfast stevedores, how are you all?

DUMKOPF

Is he with you?

MAX

I certainly am. Are you friends with them too?

DUMKOPF

(to the group on the barge)

You heard what I said. Now er... mind how you go. (to the Thugs) Come on, let's be off with you now.

They disperse although a couple of them surreptitiously shake Max by the hand as they do.

MAX

Did I miss anything?

JOSEF

If you think that horse is coming on this barge...

INT. TEMPLE OF SIGMAR - NIGHT

Gideon kneels over the body of an INITIATE, whose throat has been slit, in a dark alcove. A bloodied, serrated dagger lies beside the body. He places his hands over the face of the Initiate.

We see his gold ring with large black stone inset. Changing blue and pink flames engulf the Initiate's face. Gideon's appearance and clothing change to match the Initiate's but his ring remains visible.

He stands, tucks the dagger into his robes and walks into the main nave of the temple. Blood drips from the dagger onto the temple floor.

GIDEON

(in the plaintive voice of the Initiate)

High Priest? High Priest Edel, I need your guidance.

He kneels in front of the altar as if in prayer. The greenish Chaos moon of Morrslieb shines through the stained glass window.

Edel comes from a side chapel. Gideon appears to be in tears as he prostrates himself in front of the altar.

EDEL

Initiate Taddeus, is that you?

GIDEON

(sounding upset)

It is High Priest.

Edel approaches a little closer.

EDEL

What ails you?

GIDEON

I fear for my faith.

EDEL

And what is the nature of that fear Taddeus?

GIDEON

Do you see Morrslieb tonight?

He points with his ring hand. Edel looks from Gideon's hand to the window. A drop of blood drips from the dagger.

EDEL

I do.

GIDEON

Do you not feel change coming High Priest?

Gideon raises himself into a cat-like crouch.

EDEL

No, I sense a strengthening of my faith.

Edel steps away from Gideon towards the altar. Gideon takes out the dagger which drips more blood onto the temple floor.

EDEL

In the face of Chaos.

Edel's body is suddenly wreathed in blue and white fire which explodes from his body. It scorches Gideon who screams as he is hurled backwards, the dagger flying away from him.

Edel races to the altar and grabs a silver warhammer. As he grasps it, it too is wreathed in flame.

EDEL

In the name of Sigmar I will cast you down.

Edel starts to bear down on Gideon.

GIDEON

You fool. You dare to challenge me?

Gideon transforms into his true Daemon form.

Edel hesitates.

EDEL

What are you Gideon?

GIDEON

I am the first of that which will be.

Gideon utters something in a guttural tone. He forms a ball of blue and pink fire in his clawed hands (the ring still visible) that he hurls at Edel. He fails to parry it with his warhammer and his head is engulfed.

We see the brief flashes of images that Edel is being forced to see.

Multiple contorted human-sized DAEMONS, not unlike the Herald in the temple, but all with their own grotesque mutations, some no more than gibbering masses of flesh.

They are all marching through a city that might be Altdorf felling all before them, driven on by a huge winged, two-headed GREATER DAEMON. It is blue and pink in colour, its golden-armoured heads a cruel combination of eagle and dragon, its muscular arms ending in a bewildering series of claws and tentacles.

The images and fire around Edel's head abate. His eyes are wide with fear and madness.

EDEL

(desperately)

No, Sigmar will...

He advances on Gideon again, raising the warhammer above his head.

A pulsating bolt of light flies from Gideon's hand striking Edel in the chest. He is flung backwards to the floor, dropping the warhammer. He crawls towards the altar, crying in pain.

Gideon walks towards him, picking up the warhammer as he does so. It burns his hand but he ignores the pain. He stands over Edel and smashes the warhammer into his head instantly killing him. Gideon places the warhammer to one side and wipes his hand in Edel's blood.

The Chaos moon grows even brighter through the stained glass window.

INT. TEUGEN HOUSE - NIGHT

A meeting of the seven members of the Ordo, hooded, masked and cloaked as before.

TEUGEN

Lastly, I'm afraid a sacrifice will be needed.

MAGIRIUS

A sacrifice? Of what kind? One of us?

TEUGEN

No, of course not, but it must be human. The weak must give way to the strong for the ritual to succeed. I wish it were otherwise but this is the way.

MAGIRIUS

Who will it be?

TEUGEN

A person who will not be missed rest assured. Does that satisfy you? Think of the riches that will flow my friend.

MAGIRIUS

(quietly)

Of course. I should not have asked the question.

TEUGEN

If that is all? Good, then until tomorrow. I shall send word of the location to you then. For the Ordo! For Bögenhafen!

ORDO MEMBERS

For the Ordo! For Bögenhafen!

INT. TEMPLE OF SIGMAR - NIGHT

Gideon walks out of the temple having resumed his usual human form, showing no marks from his injuries.

Written in large letters in Edel's blood is "SIGMAR WAS A MAN NOT A GOD" and below that "ULRIC IS THE TRUE GOD OF THE EMPIRE".

INT. TEUGEN HOUSE - NIGHT

Teugen sits in his study reading the scroll for the ritual. Gideon enters. A bell begins to toll midnight.

TEUGEN

It is done?

GIDEON

It is cousin.

TEUGEN

Good.

GIDEON

Are you ready?

TEUGEN

I am. And I have a particularly appropriate sacrifice in mind.

GIDEON

I sense it. It will be done. But something bothers you?

TEUGEN

One of the seven has doubts. He will need replacing. One of my guards can take his place.

GIDEON

And what of the adventurers?

TEUGEN

In taking care of the doubter you may take care of them.

GIDEON

I see. It will be done.

TEUGEN

(looking out of the window at the moons and the stars)

Then send the message that it will be done by this time tomorrow.

The bell finishes tolling.

EXT. THE BEREBELI BARGE - MORNING

Max's horse is on deck eating from a nosebag fixed to the mast as Max pats it, still in his armour. Elsa, Lucia, Myra and Dieter sit on deck.

TOWNSFOLK go about their business on the dock.

MYRA

Does it have a name?

MAX

I've called him Faustus, after the Graf's champion. Lovely beast isn't he?

The horse defecates.

ELSA

And what about the twenty five crowns prize?

MAX

(gesturing to the horse and armour)

Money well spent. These are troubled times.

LUCIA

There was another sign in the sky last night.

DIETER

Could you interpret it?

LUCIA

I'm afraid not.

Alfie and Josef come into sight carrying supplies. Alfie wheels a barrow with hay overflowing from it and a shovel in it onto the barge.

ALFIE

Have you heard the news? It's all over town?

MAX

What news?

ALFIE

The High Priest of Sigmar and an initiate were murdered last night. In their own temple!

ELSA

Murdered? By who?

JOSEF

The Ulricans.

DIETER

Why them?

ALFIE

The Sigmarite heresy was written in his own blood. That Ulric is the true god of the Empire.

MYRA

Well, it may take the attention off us at least.

ELSA

Or the ritual?

Max points out the horse dung to Alfie.

ALFIE

Same sh... different day.

He scoops up the dung with the shovel and dumps it into the river.

A furtive, hooded figure approaches the barge.

DIETER

(grabbing his crossbow pistol)

I doubt it.

The figure lowers his hood. It is Magirius.

MAGIRIUS

I must speak with you. I have information.

DIETER

Then come below.

INT. THE BEREBELI BARGE - CONTINUOUS

All except Josef are in the barge's main cabin.

MYRA

Were you followed?

MAGIRIUS

I don't think so.

MYRA

You need to be careful.

ELSA

Why are you here?

MAGIRIUS

The ritual. It's been moved. It's going to be tonight. But I can't go through with it.

ELSA

Why?

MAGIRIUS

There's to be a sacrifice. A human one.

DIETER

Do you know who?

MAGIRIUS

I don't I'm afraid.

DIETER

Do they know you're not going to go through with it?

MAGIRIUS

I don't think so. I did question Johannes when he told us all. But, I sent a message to him this morning apologising and saying I was fully committed.

MYRA

Hmm... where has it been moved to?

MAGIRIUS

That I don't know yet. We will be told later today.

DIETER

Where were you told of the change of day?

MAGIRIUS

At a meeting of the Ordo. At Teugen's house.

MYRA

Do you think that's where the ritual will take place?

MAGIRIUS

I don't know. I don't know anything anymore.

DIETER

If it was he could have just said so then.

ALFIE

And the original temple wasn't at his house. He probably knows he's being watched.

MAX

Do you know when you'll be told?

MAGIRIUS

No.

ELSA

Or how?

MAGIRIUS

In the past it's been by way of messages relayed by Gideon. What shall I do?

DIETER

Do nothing that will arouse suspicion. When you do find out where it will be, better send a servant rather than risk coming here yourself again. Do you understand?

MAGIRIUS

Yes.

MYRA

What are your plans for today?

MAGIRIUS

I will be working at the Merchants' Guild this morning then I am meeting Franz Steinhäger for lunch at the Golden Trout. After that I planned to go home.

DIETER

Then keep to that routine.

MAGIRIUS

Will you protect me?

MYRA

And how much are you willing to...

MAX

I'll protect you. I can keep guard.

DIETER

You're far too conspicuous. We had been planning to follow you but the less we are seen around you and you around us the better. You should go now.

ALFIE

I'll check the coast is clear.

Alfie goes up on deck.

DIETER

Do you know anything about the murder of the priest?

MAGIRIUS

No, I only heard the gossip on the way here. Is it true?

DIETER

It seems so.

MAGIRIUS

Oh the gods.

ELSA

Are you sure you don't know anything more?

MAGIRIUS

Yes, yes. I've told you everything I know.

LUCIA

The priest was not the sacrifice then?

MAGIRIUS

No, it has to be done as part of the ritual itself.

Alfie comes back down.

ALFIE

I can't see anyone watching.

DIETER

Good. Then go. And thank you. We'll wait here for your message.

MYRA

But if we don't hear from you by sunset we'll come to you.

MAGIRIUS

I understand. Thank you.

He hurriedly leaves.

INT. THE GOLDEN TROUT - MIDDAY

The restaurant is empty save for the waitress Stefanie, who stands at the entrance to the kitchen well away from where Steinhäger and Magirius are finishing their lunch.

A pile of animal bones and oyster and lobster shells litter Steinhäger's empty plate and two empty wine bottles sit by his elbow.

STEINHÄGER

(looking around)

Seems like everyone else is spooked by this priest business.

MAGIRIUS

Aren't you?

STEINHÄGER

(conspiratorially)

Leave religion for the priests. The future's in sorcery isn't it?

MAGIRIUS

Absolutely.

STEINHÄGER

(raising a large glass)

And that end, to full purses and deep pockets!

MAGIRIUS

(sipping from a smaller glass)

Hear hear.

STEINHÄGER

I am a little surprised you needed me to tell you where it will be.

MAGIRIUS

I've... I've been at the Guild this morning. I presume the message was left at my house.

STEINHÄGER

Of course. Ever the servant of the Guild Magirius. I applaud your diligence. Well you know now. Until tonight my friend.

He drains his glass, grasps Magirius by the hand and leaves. Magirius looks thoughtfully into his glass. Stefanie comes over with a small piece of parchment.

STEFANIE

Is everything all right Herr Magirius?

MAGIRIUS

Yes... yes of course. Just this priest business.

STEFANIE

(clearing the plates)

Terrible isn't it. The bill if you please?

She puts down the parchment on the table in front of Magirius and returns towards the kitchen. Wearily, Magirius takes out his purse and puts some coins on the table.

EXT. THE BEREBELI BARGE - LATE AFTERNOON

Alfie, Elsa, Max, Myra and Josef are on the deck of the barge. Josef mends a sail while Max shows Alfie how to attach the bridle and saddle to Faustus. Myra is playing cards and dice with Elsa.

They all wear their armour and have their weapons to hand.

Lucia and Dieter walk up the gangplank.

MYRA

Did you find anything out?

LUCIA

No, the Sigmarites are protesting at the Town Hall demanding blood. The Ulricans are nowhere to be seen.

DIETER

The Watch are keeping the peace for now but as the day goes on...

MAX

So we just wait? It's nearly sunset.

DIETER

I can't see what else we can...

ELSA

Look, over there.

Magirius's Servant is walking hurriedly across the quayside to the barge. She stops at the bottom of the gangplank. Alfie goes to the top of the gangplank and walks down it.

ALFIE

Can we help you?

MAGIRIUS SERVANT

Begging your pardon good sirs, I bring a message from Herr Magirius.

She thrusts out her right hand, keeping her left hand behind her back, and hands Alfie a sealed piece of parchment.

ALFIE

Thank you.

Alfie goes into his purse to give a tip.

MAGIRIUS SERVANT

Good day sir.

The Servant, who is in fact Gideon, hurries off before Alfie can give her the tip.

ALFIE

No tip. That's odd. If it were me...

MAX

What does the message say?

He unseals the parchment as the others gather around.

ALFIE

(reading)

I must see you urgently. Please come to my house on the Adel Ring as soon as you are able. Magirius.

MYRA

Which hand was her message in?

ALFIE

Erm... her right I think.

MYRA

When we saw her she used her left. And she asked for a tip.

Gideon is disappearing out of sight.

DIETER

Get your weapons then and let's go. Be on your guard.

MAX

Has Alfie got time to finish saddling up Faustus?

There is a chorus of "no" as they grab their weapons and set off.

JOSEF

Don't worry. I'll see to him. Maybe I can train him to mend sails!

EXT. BÖGENHAFEN - LATE AFTERNOON

The adventurers enter the Göttenplatz as Gideon leaves it on the opposite side. A small group of SIGMARITE PRIESTS are protesting outside of the Town Hall.

Some carry placards, others their symbols of office. The placards read "ULRICANS ARE HERETICS" and "JUSTICE FOR EDEL". They are supported by a group of TOWNSFOLK.

The entrance to the Town Hall is guarded by a large detachment of pole-armed WATCHMEN led by a SERGEANT and WATCH CAPTAIN GOERTRIN.

MYRA

If only Ulthar was here. He'd be in his element today.

EXT. MAGIRIUS HOUSE - MOMENTS LATER

A town house in a quiet well to do street. The front door is wide open.

MAX

There!

They rush towards the door.

MYRA

Shouldn't some of us...

She looks around warily.

MAX

There's no-one around. Come on!

The six of them rush into the house. Gideon, in his usual human form, emerges from the side alley from where he has been spying on them and doubles back towards the square.

INT. MAGIRIUS HOUSE - CONTINUOUS

The female Servant lies on the floor of a downstairs reception room dead with her throat cut, her face now an unnatural blue and pinkish hue.

DIETER

As we feared.

MYRA

Magirius. Magirius!

MAX

Nothing else down here.

ELSA

Upstairs.

They rush up to the landing. Another open door leads to Magirius's study. It is dominated by a huge oak desk. Behind it is a large, overturned wooden chair.

They enter and behind the desk is the body of Magirius, also dead with his throat slit in a pool of blood.

LUCIA

Look.

There is drying blood on the side of the desk. Magirius left a message.

ELSA

What does it say?

LUCIA

(reading)

W... H... S... E... 1 and it's eithe can't tell.

GIDEON (O.S.)

Murder. This way! Murder I tell you!

DIETER

(looking out of the window)

We need to get out of here. Now!

They rush downstairs towards the front door. They're too late as a group of Watchmen from the square led by Captain Goertrin stand to arms outside.

Gideon watches from behind them.

MYRA

The back door. Quick.

They rush to the back door only to see it being forced open by the Watch Sergeant followed by several Watchmen.

Gideon disappears out of sight.

Goertrin has entered through the front door. Goertrin speaks in an officious, clipped manner with an aristocratic accent which is not his natural accent.

GOERTRIN

Now, now. There'll be no trouble here. You can see that there is no escape.

ALFIE

Can't you see we're being framed?

GOERTRIN

(seeing the body of the Servant)

I can see a dead body and all you lot armed to the teeth. Where's Magirius?

ELSA

He's dead too. But it wasn't us.

GOERTRIN

You can say all you want back at the barracks. Now I'll have your weapons please.

The adventurers hesitate. Goertrin draws his sword as his Watchmen ready for a fight.

MYRA

Trust me. Do as he says.

There is a clatter as they drop their weapons. Lucia keeps hold of her staff, badly pretending to need it for support.

GOERTRIN

Do you think I was born yesterday wizard? The staff too.

INT. WATCH BARRACKS - EVENING

A large windowless room. There is an iron door at one end. Around the rest of the room are a series of cells with wall to ceiling iron bars.

In the middle of the room Goertrin sits at a rough desk flanked by two Watchmen who carry crossbows. On the desk are a drill stick, Goertrin's plumed helmet, pieces of parchment, an ink quill and well.

Goertrin sits facing a cell with the six adventurers in. Lucia's staff, their weapons and armour are in the cell directly opposite.

In the cell next to that are two Sigmarite Warrior Priestesses, IRMA and ALOISA. They appear deep in prayer.

A bell tolls nine times.

GOERTRIN

Well, you've created quite an amount of paperwork if nothing else. Confessions would have saved a lot of time, but have it your own way. You'll be taken from here for trial tomorrow morning.

MAX

But the Magistrate's ill isn't he?

GOERTRIN

Magistrate Richter is not the only magistrate.

DIETER

How is Magistrate Richter by the way?

GOERTRIN

I understand his condition has stabilised. He is still not able to speak though.

DIETER

A pity. You do know it was us who stopped him from dying don't you?

GOERTRIN

I don't.

ALFIE

Then speak to Andrea his clerk. She knows. She said you visited him at home on the day he got ill.

GOERTRIN

I did no such thing. I only meet the Magistrates in the precincts of the court.

DIETER

Then someone or something must have impersonated you and caused his disease. Can't you see that?

GOERTRIN

No I can't. I have carried out all the investigations I need to. You can have your say tomorrow.

ELSA

I elect trial by combat! Tonight.

GOERTRIN

We banned that barbarism years ago. Besides, we don't have a stock of trolls for you to try and slay. If that's what you are.

MYRA

(quietly to Lucia)

You don't need your staff to cast your spells do you?

LUCIA

No.

MYRA

Then there must be something you can do? If you could just deal with those three...

LUCIA

There's nothing that could incapacitate all of them before they raised the alarm. And even if there were there's the two priests across the way who might and even if not we're still locked in aren't we?

MYRA

Shame.

DIETER

(to Goertrin)

Look you fool. Didn't you see the message poor Magirius wrote in his own damn blood? "WHSE"? That means warehouse doesn't it?

GOERTRIN

What if it did?

DIETER

13 or 17. Who owns them?

GOERTRIN

Teugen owns 13 and Ruggbroder 17. What of it?

DIETER

Then it must be 13. A Chaos magic ritual will be performed there before the bell strikes twelve tonight. Won't you at least send some men to investigate?

GOERTRIN

No. Typical Chaos Hunter. You'd see Chaos in a saint. And even if I thought to, I'd need a warrant. Besides, all the rest of my men are trying to stop the Sigmarites and Ulricans from hacking each other to bits.

DIETER

Surely you must see a pattern to all of this? That can't lead to us?

GOERTRIN

I see what my eyes see. No more no less. But I've heard enough. If you don't quieten down I'll have you all bound and gagged for good measure.

MAX

But we're innocent you idiot! Wait till my family hears of this. I'll have you drummed out of this town faster than a diving griffon!

GOERTRIN

(standing)

You were warned. Bind and gag them. The so-called Knight first. Hands behind your back against the bars.

MAX

And if we don't?

GOERTRIN

My men will shoot you in your cell.

Max complies. One of the Watchmen binds his hands and gags his mouth.

EXT. BÖGENHAFEN - NIGHT

Teugen, several GUARDS carrying bundles and Gideon hurry through the Göttenplatz.

There is an angry MOB, including Gurney and his Stevedore Thugs, besieging the entrance to the Temple to Ulric, which looks more like a small castle than a temple with ULRICAN PRIESTS on the small battlement.

The Watch, led by a Sergeant, is struggling to keep the mob at bay.

MOB

(repeatedly)

Long live Sigmar! Death to the Ulricans!

The temple bell tolls ten times.

TEUGEN

(looking at the Mob)

Good... good. And the strangers safely under lock and key?

GIDEON

Yes, cousin. The meddlesome warrior priests too.

They pass the statue of the merchants. By it are eight chanting FLAGELLANTS. Dressed in rags and carrying crude flails, they have daubed themselves with painted symbols of warhammers and twin-tailed comets.

Teugen looks worried as he thinks one of them might by Ulthar.

TEUGEN

And... the sacrifice is prepared?

GIDEON

Fear not Johannes. He is ready for your knife.

The Flagellants' chanting increases in volume as they whip themselves into a frenzy with their flails.

FLAGELLANTS

Death to the enemies of Sigmar!

Teugen is startled at this and turns to look.

GIDEON

Fear not. Come. We must hurry.

The Flagellants charge, not at Teugen and his entourage, but towards the Mob, which parts to allow them through, before cheering them on and pressing forwards after them.

The Flagellants ignore the outstretched polearms of the Watch as they hurl themselves at them wildly swinging their flails.

Two of them are impaled as they try to break through and a Watchman is bludgeoned to the ground.

WATCH SERGEANT

(to two of his men)

We need reinforcements. Get to the barracks! Now!

INT. WATCH BARRACKS - NIGHT

The adventurers are all bound by the hands and gagged. The Priestesses, who remain unbound, are in whispered conversation with one another, occasionally glancing and gesturing towards the adventurers.

Goertrin is writing a report as the two Watchmen keep guard.

ALFIE

(muffled through his gag)

Mebbe ib wob be thab bab? Teuben wib be ab least reveabed and we be freeb?

The others shake their heads or just look downcast.

The iron door is flung open and LASSENDORF, a Watchman, enters.

LASSENDORF

(out of breath)

You all have to come quick. There's trouble.

Goertrin stands, calm but annoyed.

GOERTRIN

You will salute in my presence and address me as Captain.

LASSENDORF

(standing to attention and saluting)

Sorry Watch Captain Goertrin. Watchman Lassendorf reporting sir.

GOERTRIN

And what is your report?

LASSENDORF

I was ordered to seek your assistance by Watch Sergeant Brusswick sir. I've come from the Göttenplatz. They're breaking into the Temple of Ulric. The men there can't hold them any longer. Sergeant Brusswick urgently requests reinforcements.

GOERTRIN

I have none to send.

LASSENDORF

But Watchmen Sern has been killed already. We trained together sir.

GOERTRIN

A Watchman killed you say? (beat) Very well. (to the other two Watchmen) Check their bindings.

The adventurers glance at one another and happily allow the Watchmen to check their bindings through the bars of the cell.

Goertrin puts on his helmet, picks up his drill stick and tucks it smartly under his arm.

GOERTRIN

It's about time Bögenhafen was reminded what law and order looks like.

He marches stiffly out of the room followed by the three Watchmen.

The iron door shuts behind them and is locked and bolted.

Myra wastes no time in taking off one of her boots, retrieving a small knife from inside it and starts cutting her bindings.

To Myra's surprise, Alfie does the same thing.

ALFIE

I'b been bearning.

INT. WAREHOUSE 13 - NIGHT

A gag is removed from Ulthar's mouth.

TEUGEN

Any last words?

He is tied to the floor in the middle of an octogram, which is identical to that below Steinhäger's offices. Candles burn at each of its eight points.

The rest of the warehouse is littered with crates. The warehouse itself is a long, narrow stone building with a hammerbeam roof, three storeys in height. There are large double doors at the octogram end and a smaller door at the other.

Teugen stands over Ulthar holding a serrated dagger in his Ordo robes and mask. The other seven Ordo members, including Steinhäger, stand at points of the octogram. Stood next to Teugen is Gideon who is robed but not masked.

ULTHAR

(calmly)

So it comes to pass. But I will not be the only one to die tonight Johannes.

TEUGEN

Raving until the end my old friend. A most well-chosen sacrifice.

He raises the dagger above his head ready to strike.

ULTHAR

You will be undone. You think you are saving your soul but you are wrong. The man who is not a man has betrayed you. You and the rest will perish so the...

Teugen appears to hesitate as Ulthar speaks.

Gideon snatches the dagger from Teugen and plunges it into Ulthar's heart.

GIDEON

As you say... raving. We should begin.

He hands Teugen the scroll.

INT. WATCH BARRACKS - NIGHT

The adventurers are now all unbound and ungagged.

MAX

Now what?

MYRA

Look for a symbol on the floor.

Myra is brushing dust from the flagstoned floor of the cell.

MYRA

Quickly.

They all start scrabbling on the floor.

IRMA

Can you escape?

MYRA

Yes.

ALOISA

We heard what you said to Goertrin.

IRMA

And we're with you.

MYRA

Then there should be a flagstone with a square etched into it.

DIETER

What were you two arrested for?

ALOISA

Edel kept a journal. His last entry talked about confronting Teugen. We were on the way to do the same.

IMRA

Here!

ALFIE

And here!

MYRA

Lift them. There should be crawl tunnels linking all of the cells. We can get our gear.

Elsa lifts the flagstone with Max's help as Irma and Aloisa do the same.

MAX

And then?

MYRA

There's another tunnel into the sewers. Remember where you found Gottri?

ELSA

Yes.

MYRA

The roof had caved in? That's where it comes out.

LUCIA

How do you know these things?

MYRA

Let's just say friends in low places shall we?

EXT. GÖTTENPLATZ - NIGHT

The temple bell begins to strike eleven.

A full scale riot. The Watch has managed to push the Mob back to create space around the entrance to the Temple of Ulric, from which Goertrin, flanked by two Watchmen, directs his men. Several bodies of Watchmen, Flagellants, Stevedore Thugs and others lie on the ground.

But the Mob surges forward again and pushes the Watchmen back towards the Temple. The Ulrican

Priests are nowhere to be seen.

GOERTRIN

Hold them back or strike them down!

He enters the fray and smashes a Stevedore Thug over the head with his drill stick. The Thug strikes back with his club but misses. Goertrin unsheathes his sword and cuts off the Thug's club holding hand.

Enraged, the Mob continue to surge forward, threatening to overwhelm the Watch.

Then the doors to the Temple fly open and five aging KNIGHTS OF THE WHITE WOLF, dressed in chainmail and wolf furs and wielding two-handed axes charge forward.

Immediately following them is the Temple's high priest, FATHER WALDO BRANDT and his priest son, ERICH, both dressed in light grey robes, also carrying axes and wearing full wolf pelts.

White light surrounds the two Priests, which coalesces into the shape of two spectral white wolves which race forward, leaping over the line of Watchmen and start to attack the Mob.

WALDO BRANDT

Defend the Temple! Defend the lair!

ERICH BRANDT

For Ulric and the true Empire!

They both charge into the fray.

The patination of the Chaos Moon has the look of a grin.

INT. BÖGENHAFEN QUAYSIDE - NIGHT

A heavy river fog made green by the Chaos Moon.

The adventurers, Irma and Aloisa, now with all their gear, clamber out of the sewer where it drains into the river, not far from the Berebeli barge.

Irma and Aloisa both wear bright silver breastplates and carry maces, Irma also carries a bow and Aloisa has three javelins strung across her back.

DIETER

Quick!

ALFIE

How much time have we got?

DIETER

I don't know.

LUCIA

I think I heard the bell strike eleven.

ELSA

Which way?

Josef hears the noise and comes onto the deck of the barge brandishing his Zweihänder.

JOSEF

Who's there?

MAX

It's us. Get my horse!

MYRA

Where's warehouse 13?

JOSEF

It's the other end of the wharf. Why?

MYRA

Then forget his damn horse. We need you!

JOSEF

(hesitant)

What about my... why am I going to regret this?

He comes down the gangplank as the others reach the barge. They begin to race off up the wharf.

DIETER

What's the best way into these warehouses?

JOSEF

The goods entrances are normally barred from the inside. Best chance are the doors that lead onto the street.

EXT. WAREHOUSE 13 - NIGHT

The heavy green-tinged river fog cuts visibility to no more than a few yards.

Two Guards stand outside the goods entrance on the wharf and two more at the corners of the warehouse. We then see two Guards at the other corners and two more by the street entrance. They wear chainmail and hauberks bearing the Teugen family crest.

Ritual call and response chanting in a harsh, foreign language, can he heard from inside.

Focus on the two Guards by the street entrance.

GUARD #1

Do you pray?

GUARD #2

Not like that.

GUARD #1

But you do?

GUARD #2

Might do.

GUARD #1

What for?

GUARD #2

A pay rise would be nice. Kids need shoes. Do you?

GUARD #1

Every day me. Can't hurt can it?

GUARD #2

So what do you pray for?

GUARD #1

A good harvest. Peace to all men... and Dwarves... maybe Halflings... not Elves though. There are limits.

GUARD #2

That's very noble of you.

GUARD #1

I'm pulling your leg. The God of affordable brothels. That's who I pray too. Not answered so far like but they do say...

GUARD #2

What the...

The two Guards at the corners onto the street are cut down by arrows.

The six adventurers, Josef, Irma and Aloisa emerge from the shadowy fog. Myra and Dieter cut their throats.

The two remaining Guards try to draw weapons but are also struck by Alfie and Irma's arrows.

Max and Josef go to them, slit their throats, drag their bodies out of sight and keep watch at the corners.

Myra quietly tries the lock. The door doesn't open.

MYRA

Check their bodies.

ALFIE

No luck.

MYRA

Damn. Must be locked from the inside.

DIETER

Any sign of the other guards?

MAX AND JOSEF

No. Can't even see that far.

Myra unpicks the lock.

MYRA

There. Done. Now, quietly...

Dieter waves to Max and Josef to follow as Myra cautiously opens the door.

INT. WAREHOUSE 13 - CONTINUOUS

Teugen is in the middle of the octogram holding Ulthar's heart in his hands. His chanting is even louder now as he reads from the scroll that Gideon holds for him.

Gideon faces towards the street entrance, Teugen away from it.

The other seven maintain a background repetitive muttering hum.

The adventurers, Josef, Aloisa and Irma fan out among the crates, trying to take up positions from which they can fire into the octogram.

DIETER

What are they chanting?

LUCIA

It appears to be a plea for Teugen's soul. But there's an undercurrent of something else...

The chanting suddenly stops.

DIETER

Why've they stopped?

LUCIA

I don't know.

GIDEON

(whispering)

Teugen. Protect us.

TEUGEN

(panicked)

What? Why?

GIDEON

Intruders cousin. If you want to save your soul tonight, do it. I can read the scroll for now. (loudly) Members of the Ordo. Defend yourselves!

Teugen hurriedly begins casting a spell. Gideon chants from the scroll. Six of the Ordo members draw serrated short scimitars and advance towards the threat staying at the edge of the octogram. Steinhäger removes his mask and advances also preparing to cast a spell.

DIETER

Fire!

An iridescent blue and pick aura spreads from Teugen to cover the octogram as javelins, arrows and bullets fly towards them. They are all stopped by the aura.

MAX

There's nothing for it! Charge!

Max, Josef, Alfie, Elsa, Myra, Dieter, Aloisa and Irma drop their missile weapons and ammunition and all charge from their cover towards the octogram. Lucia advances more warily.

IRMA AND ALOISA

For Sigmar!

DIETER, ALFIE, MAX AND JOSEF

For the Empire!

MYRA

(to herself)

For me!

They attack the six Ordo members at the edge of the octogram.

STEINHÄGER

For Tzeentch!

Steinhäger completes his spell. A blast of blue and pink energy springs forth from his hands.

But he can't control it.

Rather than flying straight at the intruders it separates into several strands and shoots up, smashing into the heavy roof beams before flickering out. The beams creak and groan a little on the impacts but don't appear to be structurally damaged.

Steinhäger is knocked backwards by the force of his own spell.

The first Ordo Member is felled by a combination of Max and Josef's heavy blows as the rest continue to trade blows.

Steinhäger struggles to his feet but as he does so he is struck hard in the middle of his chest by a bolt pale blue lightning from Lucia's staff. He crumples to the floor, whimpering.

TEUGEN

You always were a fool.

Teugen draws back the aura into his hands and sends it flying forwards as a similar ball of energy to before.

This time it finds its marks as it separates out and blasts Max, Josef, Elsa, Alfie, Irma and Aloisa backwards away from the octogram. Josef and Alfie are blasted back into a stack of crates which topple onto them.

The blast aimed at Myra is absorbed by her sabre.

She is left to face the remaining five Ordo Members.

MYRA

Damn. Maybe it is cursed after all.

She cuts one of them hard across the chest before retreating back to Lucia. The Ordo Member slumps forwards out of the octogram.

Teugen advances towards the edge of the octogram and drags the Ordo Member, who is bleeding heavily but alive, back inside it.

TEUGEN

Do you think you can stop me?

He intones again, muttering harshly, and the aura covers the octogram again.

Max, Dieter, Elsa, Aloisa and Irma slowly get to their feet. Josef and Alfie are alive but trapped by the fallen crates.

The other four Guards have crept into the warehouse from the street entrance.

LUCIA

They have to stay within the octogram. Again!

GIDEON

(to Teugen)

You must now complete the ritual. Leave them to me.

Teugen resumes chanting from the scroll.

GIDEON

Now you will see the true nature of Chaos!

LUCIA

Avert your eyes!

They all cower to the ground and cover their eyes whilst the Guards and Ordo Members are transfixed.

Gideon transforms himself into his Daemon form.

His winged form is terrifying, a shifting eddy of ever more grotesque mutations as he hovers over Teugen, as blue and pink energy surrounds not just the octogram but spreads throughout the warehouse.

The temple bell begins to strike twelve.

DIETER

(sorrowfully)

We've failed.

ALOISA AND IRMA

Wait. We can protect you.

Aloisa and Irma start to pray.

IRMA AND ALOISA

(repeatedly)

Sigmar. In our hour of need protect them.

Simultaneously, Teugen's chanting has reached a crescendo as he completes the ritual and discards the scroll.

TEUGEN

It is done! My soul is saved.

GIDEON

Oh cousin. It really isn't.

Teugen looks horrified as the waves of energy in the warehouse converge on him and his own aura disappears.

TEUGEN

No! What have I done?

GIDEON

Our master's bidding.

His body becomes horrifically mutated before he is atomised.

All seven Ordo Members are similarly mutated but remain alive, including Steinhäger and the other two who were cut down, who now get to their feet.

The protection prayer is completed, giving them all a white aura. Myra, Dieter, Elsa, Max, Irma and Aloisa set themselves to charge again.

But the four now mutated Guards, who have broken cover, counter-charge from behind them.

GUARDS

(garbled)

For Tzeentch!

Then they are stopped in turn as two are mowed down by Alfie who has recovered Elsa's blunderbuss and Josef cuts down the other two with his sword.

JOSEF

For the Berebeli!

The rest (save Lucia) charge into the octogram. The mutated Ordo members engage them with a combination of weapons, claws, beaks and tentacles.

Gideon begins to swoop down on the melee but is blasted backwards to the ground by Lucia's lightning bolt.

LUCIA

Get them and yourselves out of the octogram! Before the bell strikes twelve!

Unused to their new mutations the Ordo Members are uncoordinated and are being felled relatively easily. Four of them are dragged out of the octogram.

GIDEON

No!

Blind with fury Gideon flies again straight at Lucia. She turns swiftly, reverses her staff and strikes with it. He stops mutating and his wings stop beating as he is held aloft, spiked on the staff and apparently dead.

The temple bell strikes for the twelfth and final time.

All of the Ordo Members are also dead but two of their bodies still lie within the octogram.

Breathless, the rest survey the carnage.

Nothing appears to happen.

Gideon opens his eyes and glances at the octogram.

GIDEON

What sweet music. The sound of silence. Before the fury of change.

The faintest blue and pink light begins to flicker around the lines of the octogram.

LUCIA

What have you done?


End file.
